1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a stacked tray apparatus for slotted cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individual desk-top trays adapted to moveably hold, slotted cards, divided by suitable alphabetized dividers, in track means are well known.
In such trays, the slotted cards can also be detached from the track means if the information e.g. address information, on any of the cards becomes obsolete and new cards, carrying current information, can be added to the tray. Such trays, however, have a limited capacity, e.g., 500 cards. If a person has need for a greater card capacity, either a larger single tray or a plurality of standard sized trays would have to be placed on the desk to accommodate the number of cards needed, e.g., two standard sized trays for a capacity of 1000 cards. Use of a plurality of such standard sized trays can take up an undesirable amount of desk space. Similarly, use of a larger tray poses the same space restraints while also resulting in additional tooling cost for the tray manufacturer. Hence, a need exists for a tray configuration which would allow for greater address card capacity than currently available using standard-sized trays.